powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf Physiology
Power to use the abilities of werewolf. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Canine Physiology. Also Called * Lycan * Lycanthropy * Lycanthropy Mimicry * Lycanthropy Transformation * Werewolf Mimicry * Werewolf Transformation * Wolfman Mimicry * Wolfman Physiology Capabilities User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. Applications *Claw Retraction *Contaminant Immunity **Poison Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Lunar Empowerment *Lycanthropic Infection *Regenerative Healing Factor *Weather Adaptation *Wolf Physiology **Enhanced Bite **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Hearing ***Enhanced Smell ***Night Vision **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Strength **Environmental Adaptation **Feral Mind **Predator Instinct **Temperature Regulation Variations *Lunar Mind *Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Condition Depending of what is the cause of the condition: *'Curse Transformation': via magical influence, usually a curse. *'Genetic Condition': inherited condition. *'Spiritual Possession': possession by wolf spirit, becoming one being. Associations *Werebeast Physiology Limitations *Applied electricity can prevent the transformation. *May be connected to the phases of the Moon (Full Moon in particular) and either only be able to transform or be involuntarily forced to change during one. *May be vulnerable to silver, wolfs-bane and/or other traditional werewolf weaknesses, or be harmed only by them. *May include loss of memory of human emotion and life. *May include loss of self-control. *May be vulnerable to other Lycanthropes natural attacks. *If werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, may be vulnerable to their bite. Known Users Gallery Wayne full body.jpg|Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) is a prime example, although not like most werewolves, he takes a job as a data processor. Wanda full body.jpg|Wanda (Hotel Transylvania) is another prime example, although unlike most werewolves, she's sweet and kind-hearted. Hotel transylvania werewolf pack by yrusome21-d5g7j31.png|The Werewolf Kids are Wayne and Wanda's ill-behaved children. Winnie.jpg|Winnie is the only daughter in the family who respects her father. Free human form.jpg|Free (Soul Eater) in his human form... Free.jpg|...changes into his werewolf form. Wolfie.jpg|Wolfie (Casper's Scare School) 16--THECAPTAIN.jpg|Due to his werewolf nature, The Captain (Hellsing) possesses superhuman senses, strength, speed, reflexes, agility, dexterity, coordination, balance, durability, stamina and regenerative healing factor. Red - Wolf.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood/Ruby (Once Upon A Time) has a dual role as both Red and the Big Bad Wolf Vampire By Night.jpg|Nina Pryce (Marvel Comics) was born a werewolf. Olivier werewolf.png|Olivier (Heartcatch Precure! Movie) real name is 'Loup-Garou' meaning 'Werewolf', due to the fact he's an actual werewolf. Although.... Olivier human.png|....Olivier's human form.... Olivier true werewolf.png|...Is not that different from his werewolf form. Wulf Danny Phantom.jpg|Wulf is a werewolf ghost. Category:Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers